Something More
by MidNiteEclilpse09
Summary: Having imprinted on Renesmee 17 years ago, Jake never expected to fall for Sam. But the damage is done and he must convince her that despite everything, she belongs by his side. But how do you protect a love that was never meant to be? **Jake/OC**
1. I have looked into your eyes with mine

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA…. OR JAKE FOR THAT MATTER.... WOWWW THAT'S DEPRESSING ***

Enjoy. 

"Jake."

He heard it, but decided to give no sign that he had.

"Jake!" Jacob Black let the throaty growl rumble through his body. Unfortunately, Embry was a pain, and could've cared less about his apparent bad mood. He was tired. They had spent most of the night—and well into morning –patrolling along the boundaries of La Push. And though the Cullens, including Bella and Nessie, hadn't been living in Forks for nearly a year now, they still had a disturbingly fair amount of vamp activity around the reservation.

And wasn't that just peachy? The Cullens he didn't mind. He considered them family. And Nessie was his best friend. That was the role she'd chosen for him, and now he couldn't see her any other way. But with the Cullens, his easy acceptance began and ended.

Not that he didn't feel indebted to many of them to a degree. They'd proven themselves invaluable when they'd stood alongside the Cullens and the pack in an ultimate faceoff against the Volturi for Nessie.

Unfortunately, the traveling vamps they'd encountered so far hadn't been at all like their allies with whom they'd stood side by side. No, they were the bad kind; bad bloodsuckers with even worst attitudes. And none of them had taken kindly to realizing that they weren't the only creatures that existed beyond the realm of myth and legends. And for many of them, it had been the _last _thing they'd realized.

And so they continued to guard their land. Protecting the ones they loved and cherished.

Unfortunately, that left him with getting little to no sleep. And it was a crappy way to go, running on empty. He needed to sleep, to just close his eyes and pass out without interruption. But _noooo, _Embry had to come bug him.

"Jake!"

"What?!" Jake yelled. Whipping his head to the other side to glare at Embry, who raised both his arms up in mock surrender, grinning.

"Look dude, don't shoot the messenger. 'S not my fault."

"What do you want, Embry?" Jake gritted, trying to be calm.

"Welllllll," he began, over exaggerating whatever it was he had to say. "Quil's family's here man. We promised Quil's mom we'd help welcome them back."

Jake groaned. "I realize this Embry. But really, can't it wait?"

Embry chuckled. "I sympathize man. 'Specially since you're the only one that's had the luxury of sleeping for literally eleven hours even. "

Jake bolted up and grabbed for the alarm clock. 8:00pm. _Jeeze. _He couldn't believe he'd slept for _eleven _hours.

He jumped out of the bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as he searched his small, but messy room for any pair of shows. Embry snorted. "Jake, take it easy man. No patrols today. Everyone is at Sam and Emily's with Quil's cousins. They've been here most of the afternoon actually. Sam was gonna let you sleep, but everyone's been asking about you. And man, that cousin of Quil's is a looker, Jake. I mean, really, you gotta see her." He laughed and Jake arched an eyebrow at him and asked, "Wonder what Margie would say if she knew you were checking out another girl."

Embry snorted, "Please. I'm just acknowledging that the girl's not a total hag, ok? Margie would have my head served on a platter and I know it." He grinned. "Besides, I'd have to be crazy to even think of giving her up."

Jake looked at his friend. Ya, Embry was a pain, but when it came to Margaret, the guy was a goner. It had surprised them all when Embry imprinted on quiet, little Margaret. But the girl had tamed the playboy of the group without lifting a finger. And Jake was happy for him, he _was. _But sometimes…sometimes he wished things had gone differently with Nessie. He loved her, as a brother would a sister, but sometimes he wished for the deeper love—the passion –that could come with imprinting. He longed to be able to hold someone that he could truly claim as _his._

He shook his head, clearing it of his disturbing thoughts. "Let's just go, man."

***

Twenty minutes later, Jake made his way around the group of Quil's family, apologizing for his late arrival. He moved around the various bodies and faces that made up the La Push reservation. He grinned wryly, it always amazed at how close he and the pack bordered between the odd normality of the people who lived in ignorant bliss of the existence of werewolves, and they smaller group of people who well knew the reality of their supernatural presence.

He saw Sam just a few yards away and began to make his was towards him when a small body ran smack dab into his chest. It didn't hurt him of course, but he did hear a small grunt escape the small form in front of him. And then he was looking down into a pair of beautiful eyes, eyes dark as midnight.

**A/N: okaaaay. Chapter one. Let me know what you guys think. Would love to hear any ideas or comments **


	2. A step towards the unknown

**Disclaimer: You all know the deal. Don't own the Twilight saga. Don't own Jacob. Life just isn't fair that way…. I do however own Samantha, just so you know. **

"_A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us"_

-- Antoine de Saint-Exupery

Chapter 2: A Step Towards the Unknown.

…_.And then he was looking down into a pair of beautiful eyes, eyes dark as midnight._

**SAMANTHA'S POV**

Samantha Alteara had always been clumsy, but she wasn't sure she'd ever been so thankful for that trait until now. The boy in front of her reached out and grabbed hold of both her arms, steadying her.

She felt her heart falter as she looked up into his eyes. At the same moment, the boy frowned; worry immediately etching itself into his features.

"You okay?" His voice was rough, husky in a way that made her want to get closer to him, close enough to hear him whisper her name.

_WHOA, _she thought. _TIME THE FREAK OUT. _

She never reacted this way to the boys she'd always associated herself with. But then again, she had to admit to herself that this _boy _was no boy at all. She allowed her gaze wander over his features. He was young, early twenties was her guess; gorgeous with a violent, almost inhuman beauty. His copper skin was smooth, stretching over bulks of muscle. The guy definitely worked out. And his _eyes. Sam _really had to work to bite back the groan she felt building. She was a sucker for guys with gorgeous eyes and this one was leaving all competition in the dust.

She was ashamed of her reaction to him, but she was getting hot and she couldn't help it; the heat started in her arms and spread like fire throughout the rest of her body, scorching her in a way that seemed to reach down into her soul.

It took her a moment to realize that she actually was physically getting warmed up. She looked down at where the guy's hands were still holding tight to her arm. _Jeeze! The guy was burning up!_

He saw the direction of her gaze and immediately let her go, stepping back so fast it was as if _she _had burned _him. _

"Sorry." She heard him mumble and she frowned.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled lightly at her. "I'm just fine. Are _you _alright?"

Sam made the mistake of meeting his warm gaze, and she found herself entranced for the second time in barely a minute. His eyes were like deep caramel, ancient in a way she couldn't understand but burning with intensity nonetheless. He frowned at her and she was curious as to the guarded expression that took over his face. In fact, his whole body seemed tense.

"I, uh… I'm fine."

His guarded expression remained, "You sure?"

She took a deep breath and forced herself to focus. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, didn't mean to trample you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Now his expression changed into a somewhat amused smile, "Hardly."

He didn't say anything more and she was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable when Quil walked up, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. She hadn't been that close to her cousin Quil growing up. She was just a baby when her family had moved away, barely two years old.

"Hiya, Sam." He said to her, but. "Hey Jake, glad u could make it over. We were beginning to wonder if you had out and out died on us."

_Aw, _she thought. _This was Jacob. _Her mother had managed to keep up with the gossip that flew among the reservation. Jacob Black and his friends, including Quil, had been the target of more than a few gossip stories among the women on the Rez.

Jake nodded at Quil but still didn't speak. And he was staring at her.

Quil looked confused as he cleared his throat, giving a quick glance between the two of them. "Uh, Jake, this is my cousin, Sam. Samantha Alteara."

Jake breathed out a breath she hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He shook his head slightly to himself and stuck out his hand. "Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you Sam."

Sam grabbed his hand and tried not to flinch from the heat. "Are you sure you're alright? You really do feel like you have a fever."

"Sure sure," he said, pulling back his hand. "Never better."

He turned eagerly to Quil, "Have you seen my dad?"

"Ya, man. Just saw him talking with Embry's mother actually." He said, pointing behind him, the way he'd come. "She's probably trying to convince him to force Embry to stay with you two for awhile, what with him pulling his disappearing acts every night and—"

Quil stopped mid sentence and both men took a glance in her direction. He looked slightly embarrassed but continued, "Well, you know how Embry is…"

Jake nodded. "Thanks Quil."

He turned around and marched off, without so much as a backwards glance in her direction.

***

Later that night, a wolf howled in the distance.

**A/N: First, I'm glad some of you guys are enjoying the story! As always, if you have any comments, questions or suggestions, feel free to let me know! And yes, to all of you familiar with the Twilight world, I am aware that I now have two "Sams'" in my story. Believe it or not, I was so wrapped up with Jake and what I wanted for him, that I didn't even realize what I had done. I tried and tried to come up with a different name, but once I had decided I liked my girl being named Sam, I couldn't get away from it. I'll try to make sure this doesn't confuse anyone. "Wolf Sam" is not really a part of my story, so this shouldn't be a problem.**

**XoXo**


	3. Then fear takes shape

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or Jacob or any other sexi werewolves… I do own Samantha… yay me on that point. **

"_The greater the fear the nearer the danger"_

Danish Proverb

Chapter 3: Then Fear Takes Shape

_Later that night, a wolf howled in the distance._

JACOB'S POV:

(One week later)

He was losing it. That had to be it; there was no other reasonable explanation for his paranoia. It had been a week. Seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, 604,800 seconds… and he was still thinking about one Miss Samantha Alteara.

He didn't understand it. She had bumped her way into his head after a mere five minute conversation. It was the most absurd thing he'd ever experienced. Sure, she was beautiful, stunning actually. But that was no reason to feel like she was consuming him from the inside out.

The guys didn't understand his frustration any better than he did and they were all just doing their best to stay out of his way.

_Well, duh, _Embry thought, _otherwise you'd rip our heads off; literally. And I happen to like mine thanks. _

_Shut up, Embry. _ Jake growled.

Embry didn't say anything more and Jake was lost again to his own confusion, mindlessly patrolling the border.

After a time, he heard Seth. _Uh, Jake? We've got company._

_Ah, man. This is not good. _Embry thought.

The sickly sweet scent hit his nose.

SAMANTHA'S POV

Sam hadn't been walking around long. She had merely been looking for something to do, anything that would keep her from thinking of Jacob Black. She hadn't seen much of him since that night and she was sure he was avoiding her.

_Ohh puhhlease, _she thought to herself. _Get a grip Samantha. The guy's not avoiding you; it's probably more along the lines of: he doesn't remember you even exist._

She sighed to herself, looking around at the natural warmth of the woods. She had always loved the otherworldly feel of being lost in nature, and this place was like nothing else she'd ever experienced. It felt like magic, like there was a secret that only it knew…and it wasn't inclined to share.

Sam smiled and whipped out her camera. She _loved _taking pictures, being able to capture a single moment in time that could never be replaced.

Out of nowhere, there was a loud snap behind her. She whipped her head to see what was there, but she saw only more trees. She heard the snap again; only this time it was behind her, the way she'd originally been facing. Sam could hear her heart starting to pound and she forced herself to breath slowly.

She stood there, in the middle of the wood, as still as possible, trying to listen for the sound to come again. But an eerie silence had fallen over the place, Sam heard absolutely nothing. Not the birds, not the bugs, and not the weird sound. She began to turn slowly in circles, looking for any sign of movement and couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, being hunted.

She laughed a soft nervous laugh. _Don't be so dramatic, there's nothing out there. _

Sam started to walk back in the direction she'd come. She'd barely taken four steps when she heard the sound again, the pressure of a movement snapping branches along the ground. Only this time it was louder…and closer. And more deliberate.

She began to walk faster. The noise came again, directly to her left. She stopped again, her heart pounding in her ears. Sam felt the air shift, a slight breeze against her neck and the noise came again, this time on her right.

She broke out into a run. Imagination or not, she was scared.

She hadn't been running long when she tripped on some foliage along the ground. She went down hard on her ankle.

It took Sam a moment to remember to breathe as the pain shot up her leg. She held tight to her ankle, rocking back in forth in pain.

Her heart dropped as she heard the branches popping under the weight of whatever was following her. She looked around, desperate. _This cannot be happening! _She thought, her mind spinning.

What came next was altogether unexpected. She heard laughter.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and a shiver raced down her body. _Laughing?? Is this someone's idea of a sick joke? _

She looked around her, grabbing a large rock as anger began to replace her fear. She heard the laugh again. It was one of the most disturbing laughs she had ever heard. It was purely male and full of malice.

A man appeared in front of her then…at least, it looked like a man.

His skin was completely pale, almost white. He was beautiful, young with a lean build. Black hair that fell to his hears, curling at the ends. He was standing before her with an amused smirk on his face.

But it was his eyes that trapped her. They were a disgusting shade of murky red, making him appear every inch a demon spawn.

He was on his knees before her in an instant, faster than she could even blink. He reached out, stroking her face and Sam couldn't move, barely registering that his skin was ice cold.

"Pretty girl," he whispered, his voice like an angels. Seductive and drawing her in. He leaned closer, taking a deep breath as he cold lips traced along her neck and back up to her ear. "Siete allineare bello. Una vergogna che dovete morire... Ma sono affamato…"

Sam had no idea what he was saying. But she couldn't really bring herself to care. All she wanted was for him to get closer. She had an odd awareness of being seduced. She could tell that's what was happening but had no honest desire to fight it.

He looked into her eyes and Sam felt some of her fear returning… but she couldn't seem to make her body realize the danger. He moved closer, his lips brushing hers lightly. He stroked his thumb along her jaw, kissing her once more before whispering, "Goda del vostro ultimo alito."

A howl broke through the woods. Freezing the man in his tracks and breaking Sam's calm. He stood up quickly, too fast for human, and Sam whimpered softly as she was forced to her injured foot. The forest seemed to be suddenly alive, vibrating with tension as a whole chorus of howls filled the air. Sam began to fight, clawing at the man and trying to break his grasp on her arm.

But he didn't even look at her, acting as if her struggles had no effect. With horror, Sam realized the truth of the thought. She wasn't even fazing him. He was busy looking behind them, towards the howling. He hissed angrily.

Suddenly, Sam was knocked away from her captor; a flash of fur was the last thing she saw, her head striking a boulder along the ground. Her world went dark and Sam welcomed oblivion.

**A/N: Oookay, kinda a cliffy...kinda (:**

**Okay here's what our mystery guy said: (it's Italian btw)**

Siete allineare bello. Una vergogna che dovete morire... Ma sono affamato…

**TRANSLATION: You are truly beautiful…a shame you must die… but I am starving. **

Goda del vostro ultimo alito

**TRANSLATION: Enjoy your last breath**

**Anyhow, very, very sincere apologies for taking so long to update. College is hard!! But things are better now so I'm tryna get back the story. But tell you what, reviews will make me want to update faster!! Let me know what you guys are thinking. I kind of sped things up a bit in this chapter. U guys like that or no?? I welcome comments, questions, and suggestions...they make me happy. So a little help here please??? You know you wanna know what happens next ;)**

**XOXO. **


End file.
